The present invention relates to a thermal storage system for a vehicle and in particular to an insulated receptacle for a vehicle which is stored within a cavity in the vehicle and is removable from the cavity while remaining attached to the vehicle. The receptacle is also removable from the vehicle.
When travelling home from a grocery store, it is not uncommon to have items such as milk, other dairy products and meat, which must be maintained at a cool temperature. If the grocery store is some distance from home, these items can reach unsafe temperatures. The problem of maintaining a proper temperature is worsened if it is necessary to make one or more stops between the grocery store and home. On a warm day, the interior temperature of a motor vehicle can quickly exceed 120.degree. Fahrenheit. It is also difficult to maintain heated or prepared foods at an elevated temperature during transport.
One method of maintaining articles at a proper temperature is to carry an ice chest in a vehicle in which refrigerated items can be stored during the trip home. However, if a trip to the grocery store is not planned in advance, the ice chest may not be in the vehicle when needed. If an ice chest is always kept in the vehicle, the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle is reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantages and difficulties in safely transporting refrigerated or heated food items.